Cruel Kaname
by I'll never
Summary: Kaname x Yuki oneshot. Smut. M for lemon. (Without even realizing it, Yuki has accidentally seduced her insatiable vampire lover. What will happen when Kaname reaches his limit?)


"You're so cruel, Kaname," Yuki pouts as her lover assists her into the limousine. "I wanted to stay longer."

Kaname offers her a gentle smile. "Yuki. You saw how they were all looking at you, like you were something to eat. It is my job to protect you."

"Ah, well..." she sighs, staring out the window as the chauffeur begins to drive. "It was a fun party while it lasted."

Kaname watches Yuki carefully. She has become more beautiful ever since her reversion to her true form-her vampire form. It was becoming harder for Kaname to control himself, let alone for him to control the hundreds of underling vampires who craved her pure blood. The scent of her wafts over to him even now-sweet, with a hint of delicious bitterness. The blood he fantasized about drinking ever since she was little. His eyes flash a luminous glow of red, then dim on cue as she turns around from the window to face him.

"Hm?" she asks. "What is it?"

"...It's nothing," he replies, looking away.

They reach their manor at half past midnight. Yuki plops down on a crimson sofa and quickly kicks off her heels. "Ahhhh," she huffs. "What are the point of heels, really? My ankles are swollen. It hurts. I'd much prefer my combat boots."

Kaname sets aside his cloak and approaches her. "You're a dainty little thing," he says, kneeling at her feet. He picks up her ankle, so slender and milky.

She flinches a bit. "K-Kaname?"

"This cute, small foot should always stay like this," he says, skimming his lips along her ankle bone. "We don't want it to swell, do we?"

For a moment she is speechless. Then, at last, she breathlessly squeaks, "Er...that is, no."

He begins to kiss it. She gasps at his touch. He moves his lips lower to her heel, then drags his tongue up the sole of her foot.

"Kaname!" she protests, squirming.

"Doesn't it feel good when I do this, Yuki?" he says huskily.

"Y-you can't," she tells him.

"Oh?" he says, kissing each little toe. "Why not?"

She scrambles to get up, reddening. "It's...!" she stammers, attempting to escape. "It's dirty!"

He chuckles throatily and withdraws. She breathes a sigh of relief.

"Don't look at me with such hope, Yuki," he says, loosening his necktie. "I've barely just begun."

* * *

He carries her to the bedroom and gently sets her down on the bed. It's a large room, beautiful and antique. The bed is King-sized and canopied, the satin sheets are glossy underneath her quivering body.

"Yuki..." Kaname whispers softly into her ear. She reacts with another flinch and a small noise. "Look at you. How beautiful you are...how delicate." He brushes his lips down her neck and across her clavicle.

She jerks and yet another sound escapes through her lips.

"Kaname-sama..." she says almost pleadingly, then cups her hand over her mouth immediately after.

He smiles as he loops his fingers into the ribbons of her dress. "What shall I do?" he asks her. Then, dropping his voice to a low growl, "I want to tease you very much."

She writhes and avoids his gaze. "Please," she whimpers as he unravels the ribbons. "It's embarrassing."

In response, Kaname pops open the chest of her dress to expose her small, round breasts.

"Kana-Ah!" She doesn't have time enough to call his name before he attaches his lips to her throat.

She feels a slow, taunting lick. Then, the puncture.

"Mm!"

Kaname strikes his fangs deep inside of her and drinks ravenously. She clings onto him, hands on his back. Just when she is beginning to grow woozy, he pulls away from her for a moment. There is blood on his lips. Her wound throbs, but it is not a painful feeling.

It is one of excitement.

He pulls off the rest of her dress, leaving only her panties left. She looks up at him weakly, feeling her blush spread throughout her entire body.

"Yuki..." he says with a cool expression. "Must you entice me with those eyes?"

"What," she pants heavily, "eyes?"

He doesn't reply directly. Instead, his fingers undo the topmost buttons of his collared shirt. Then they move to his loosened tie, which he slips off completely.

With it, he gathers her frail wrists into his hand and begins to tie her to the bedpost.

"Kaname-sama!" she suddenly bursts aloud, realizing the situation. She struggles slightly against him, but it's no use. Her body is already losing its strength.

"Yuki," he says. "I'll take care of you."

He parts her thighs and settles himself between them. With a long, slender finger, he strokes softly down her once, through her panties.

"Mm!" Yuki trembles violently and bites her lip to keep herself from releasing strange noises.

"Doing this to you," Kaname whispers, nuzzling her thigh. "I am the first, aren't I, Yuki?"

"Yes," she replies, meeting his eyes almost fearfully. "Please untie me, Kaname-sama."

He kisses her through her panties, eyes trained on her reaction. She moans and bucks her hips, much to his delight. "Not yet, my Yuki," he says softly.

Next, he pushes aside her panties to uncover her sex. "Such a pretty, pink little thing." His lips linger just above it.

"Ah! Don't breathe on it!" she cries, tugging at her binds.

With both hands, he spreads it and descends his lips to suck on her little pink clit.

"Not there!" she begs, tears forming in her eyes.

After stimulating the clit properly, he glides his tongue down to her opening and lubricates it as well.

"Anh! Kaname-sama!"

She moans continuously, prompting him to ravish her even more. "Such a cute voice," he tells her in between kisses. "Let me hear more."

Resting either hand on her thighs, he slurps her until, losing her mind, she pleads desperately for a penetration.

Obligingly, he leans beside her on the bed, half hovering over her body.

"My panties..." Yuki cries. "Ngh, so wet...! Take them off...!"

He chuckles softly and shakes his head. His hand dips under her panties and finds her clit. He rubs it until she's wild with pleasure, and then inserts his finger. She was tighter than he thought she'd be.

He fingers her until she has loosened up a bit. When he deems her ready, he then unzips his pants.

"I'm putting it in," he tells her gently.

"Nn...! Kaname!"

He enters. Tears are slipping out of her eyes, rolling down her face in a rapid stream.

"Fuck, Yuki..." he bends forward, whispering into her ear. "When you cry..."

"Ahhn!"

"...I really like it."

He begins to thrust. "It's your fault, Yuki..." he says, wincing from the pressure of her wrapped around his cock. "You're seducing me so mercilessly... I cannot be gentle."

He plunges into her deeply, then pulls himself ninety percent of the way out. Again, he repeats the same motion. Intense and passionate love-making. Long, deep pumps that have her shaking and crying.

"Yuki...I love you," he tells her in between pumps. "I love you..."

"Kaname-sama!" she cries. "You're so cruel!"

* * *

 _Thanks for reading._

 _~I'll Never_


End file.
